The invention concerns a strip-shaped mould for producing surface materialsxe2x80x94in particular surfaces of melamine resin in the production of laminated panels or synthetic resin-covered chipboard panelsxe2x80x94with a structured surface. The invention also concerns a method of producing such a mould.
The production of for example laminate panels in continuously operating presses usually involves employing structured pressing plates or pressing belts with which those surface materials can be provided with a structure. Smooth and structured separating papers are also used, the structure of which is impressed into the paper or whose separating coating is applied by a structured roller.
In recognition of those aspects, the inventor set himself the aim of simplifying the shaping procedure and in particular affording a mould of the kind set forth in the opening part of this specification, which can be easily and inexpensively produced and handled.
In accordance with the invention the mould is a flexible strip or web of paper or foil with a layer which is separating in relation to the respective surface material and which is incompletely irradiation-cross-linked. A three-dimensional shaped structure of UV-hardening printing inks is applied to that separating layer. By virtue of that incomplete cross-linking, it is possible for the applied printing inks to be joined directly to the flexible strip and for the entire composite then to be hardened.
In contrast to the state of the art, it is possible in this case for the structure to be applied to a smooth, incompletely hardened coating in a simple manner using rollers which in comparison are inexpensive and which are engraved in the appropriate fashion.
In a preferred embodiment the separating layer is made from a lacquer which has a separating action in relation to melamine resin; that mould can then be readily used for structuring manufactured laminate panels of melamine resins.
The invention also embraces a method in which the flexible strip of paper foil is coated with a separating lacquer and the latter is incompletely irradiation-cross-linked, whereupon the composite strip produced in that way is printed with UV-hardening printing inks in a structured surface and the composite is hardened with high-dose electrons.
In accordance with a further feature of the invention the printing inks are preferably hardened with UV-light.
It has also proven advantageous to apply 6 g of separating EBH-lacquer xe2x80x94electron beam-hardenablexe2x80x94to a paper which is coated in one stagexe2x80x94for example weighing 70 g/m2xe2x80x94and then to produce a structure which is about 10 micrometers high from the printing inks.
In order to achieve simple colouring of the surface material, the raised structure can be enriched with dyes which are sublimated into the surface material during the pressing operation which is implemented in the press.